We have engaged in various studies of the orientation, mobility and motion of the myosin neck region during various stages of the force generation cycle. We have placed paramagnetic probes on the regulatory light chain/light chain 2 of various myosins and recombinant light chains. The Computer Graphics Laboratory resources were invaluable to us in modeling the location and orientation of the various spin probes. Using MidasPlus, we were able to pinpoint promising sites for mutagenesis, and gain some understanding of the probe environment and its effect on mobility and orientation. MidasPlus was also useful for a more holistic visualization of the myosin and actin structures, furthering our understanding of various models of force generation.